


Suburbia

by Livingshroom



Series: Daddy!kink Oneshots [5]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Zach is trapped in a loveless marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and his family live in the suburbs. Frankie moves in down the street.</p><p>(Even if Victoria had never noticed his desires, Zach knew that Frankie wasn't blind. The older man had seen how pliant and soft Zach became when touched. Frankie, when they were alone playing video games or watching TV, had started to press kisses to Zach's neck. Zach, who would turn bright red, told him to stop, but he would hold Frankie so that he would continue the affection.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suburbia

Zach and Victoria's wedding night described their whole marriage: stiff, uncomfortable, and boring. Zach had kissed her like it was part of a checklist and fucked her like he had better things to do. Victoria didn't even pretend that she had orgasmed when he rolled off her. Once Zach was sure that he had properly impregnated her, he couldn't be bothered with sex.

"Hey, I've done my job, okay? Go and buy yourself a vibrator, Vic, if you don't like what I'm doing. Now, toss me a beer," Zach stretched his feet out on the table of their apartment as he flipped through channels.  Victoria threw a can of beer at his face, gave him a middle finger, and put a protective hand on the swell of her belly.

"I want the best for our child, Zach. So you need to go and try to put that degree of yours to good use. By the time we have our second child, I want to be living in a nice house in the suburbs."

"Or what?" he grunted.

"Or I'll divorcee your jewish ass, and you'll have to explain to your mother why you couldn't please your wife. Then I'll chop off your dick and use it as a vibrator so I can finally get some pleasure around here."

" _Ouch_ ," Zach flinched. Nevertheless, he went out and found himself some bullshit job at an office calculating taxes. He made a good enough salary to keep his dick intact, buy himself a car, and move out to the suburbs with Victoria. His wife freelanced photography, took care of the children, and pleased his mother's expectations.

By all accounts, Zach was living the american dream. Who wouldn't want a white picket fence, rosy cheeked babies, and enough money to occasionally go down to Disney land or Las Vegas? He spent most of his day punching away numbers into his calculator and most of his nights listening to the screams of his newborn son. As Zach drove home from an exhausting day at work, with nothing to look forward to but bills and Victoria's constant nagging, he considered driving off the edge of the highway. He really did. Zach had nothing to live for.

"Zach, sweetie, come here and say hello to our new neighbor," Victoria leaned against their white fence and waved at a man with pink hair. Zach, struggling to smile, put his hand around her shoulder. The long nights without intimacy made the gesture seem forced.

"My name's Zach Rance," he stuck out his hand.

"Frankie Grande," the man's hand gripped his, and his warm eyes and smile sent a shock through Zach's body. Zach inhaled sharply at the unexpected jolt, and he could feel the lower pit of his stomach twist with desire. His eyes, without his permission, swept over the man's lean figure. What was he doing?

"I, uh, I do taxes for a living."

"Oh, taxes? Sounds fun. I'm sure that's what you dreamed of doing when you were a little kid," Frankie joked. Zach laughed way too loud, and he could barely blink as he bathed in this man's light. Victoria shifted by his side, and she excused herself.

"No, I never really dreamed of this. It just...happened," Zach had a hard time keeping the bitterness out of his voice as he readjusted the tie around his neck. Frankie gave him a sympathetic look, and he leaned forward to touch Zach's forearm. Zach desperately leaned across the fence.

"That's such a passive way to look at life. I believe things don't just happen to us, Zach. We create them. For example, I wanted to work on a radio show, and, here I am, with my own channel on the radio. I didn't wish for the job; I created it," Frankie's words sounded like music to Zach. He found himself nodding along as though he was listening to a sweet melody. There was something about the way that Frankie moved, the sway of his hips, that made Zach's hands clammy. Zach, who had never before been this attracted to someone, wasn't sure what to  do.

"I-I, uh, I agree. So, by your theory, if I wanted to be your friend then...all I would have to do is invite you over for dinner?"

"I would be delighted to be your friend and dinner guest, Zach Rance. See all you had to do was ask," Frankie beamed at him. Zach almost choked at the radiant smile. There were a lot of things that he suddenly wanted to ask for, but he was afraid of these desires.

They agreed that Frankie would come over for dinner tomorrow night. Zach stood by the fence, captivated at the sight of Frankie leaving,and he wondered what was happening to him. Zach had always known, vaguely, that he had the capacity to be attracted to men, and he had kissed a couple boys in college. But this? Zach wasn't sure what this was.

\------------------

Zach and Victoria were equally enraptured by the man. He brought brightness and laughter into their dim and boring life. Victoria was just as likely to invite him over as Zach was. However, Zach was sure that his reasons for wanting to share Frankie's company were not as pure as hers. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the way that his hands lingered on Frankie for too long or the way that he leaned into Frankie's hugs.

"I've never had a gay friend before," Zach confessed one evening as they unpacked Frankie's things. Frankie gave him a strange look as he sorted through the box.

"I've had straight friends before, Zach. But none like you."

"What do you mean, bro?" Zach tacked on the 'bro' as an afterthought as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. Frankie didn't care to elaborate so they continued to unpack in silence. He didn't mention it again.

Even if Victoria had never noticed his desires, Frankie was not blind. The older man had seen how pliant and soft Zach became when touched. Frankie, when they were alone playing video games or watching TV, had started to press kisses to Zach's neck. Zach, who had turned bright red, would tell him to stop, but he would hold Frankie so that he would continue the affection.

There was one particular evening, as they lay on the couch watching the game, that had exposed the extent of his desires to Frankie. Frankie had sat down on the couch next to him, close enough so their legs were pressed together, and kissed his cheek. Zach felt himself growing warm as he wrapped his hand around the other man's shoulder. It was the feeling of Frankie's stubble against his skin that made him grow hard as his body processed that this was a man that he was cuddled up to.

"What are you thinking of?" Frankie's breath was hot against his ear, and Zach's cock twitched. He felt embarrassed. What was supposed to say? Should he tell him the truth? The trueth would make Zach vulnerable.

"Nothing."

" _Oh_ ," Frankie seemed disappointed. Then the older man shifted away from him, and Zach sullenly sat there in silence. He wanted to touch Frankie, but he didn't want to explain himself. If he put his desires into words then it would make it all too real. So, instead of talking, Zach had leaned over and kissed Frankie gently on the lips. Frankie eagerly leaned back into his kiss, and Zach had never felt anything so amazing.

Frankie had smiled at him as he pulled back, but the smile seemed bitter and wry. He wiped the corner of his eyes even as he moved forward to cup Zach's face in his hands. Zach had thought of Frankie reacting in a lot of ways, but this was not one of them. Zach had never been kissed by someone who was crying before.

"W-why are you, uh crying, Frankie?" Zach asked as he pulled back for air. Frankie pressed his face into the crook of Zach's neck.

He was silent, but when Frankie looked back up at him, the sadness was replaced by his usual sunny smile  as his fingertips caressed Zach through his jeans.: "I've never met a straight man like you, Zach."

Zach groaned and spread his legs wider in hopes that he wouldn't have to ask for what he wanted. Frankie responded by unzipping Zach's jeans as Zach pulled him in for another kiss. It was sloppy, and Zach didn't know if he felt more guilty or aroused by what they were doing.

"What would your wife say," Frankie said conversationally as he lightly squeezed Zach through his underwear. Zach was painfully erect, but Frankie kept teasing him with barely there touches. Zach tried to pull him in for another kiss, and Frankie bit Zach's bottom lip a little too forcefully in response.

"Don't know. Don't care. If I'm lucky she might finally divorce me," Zach laughed bitterly. Frankie had his hands around his cock, and he skillfully stroked him. Slowly. Smearing the precum down the length as he accusingly looked Zach in the eyes.

"I don't understand. Why marry at all if you don't love her?"

"We straight people marry for more reasons than love, Frankie. Oh god, can you put your mouth on me too?" Zach closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into Frankie's accusing eyes. This felt so nice.

" _Straight_ , huh?" Frankie muttered as he leaned down and pressed kisses against the head of his cock. Zach ran his fingers through Frankie's hair and tried to pull him lower. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had gotten a blowjob. The suction of Frankie's hallowed lips was heaven. And hell. Frankie swirled his tongue as he moved his head up and down on Zach's shaft. Zach knew that he wasn't going to last, and he came less than a minute later into Frankie's wet mouth.

"F-frankie," Zach moaned as he came. Frankie looked up at him through heavy lashes and swallowed. He pulled back, lips red and puffy now, and Zach kissed him again in thanks. Frankie was hard now, and he was looking at Zach as though he expected him to do something about that. Zach had never done this before, but he was sure that they weren't one sided.

"I've never...I don't know how to..."

"I'm sure you have enough experience touching yourself. Just do the same to me," Frankie commanded as he pulled his shorts down. Zach swallowed but reached down to wrap his hand around Frankie all the same. It was the least he could to thank him.

Frankie hummed happily at his touch, "Feels so good, Zach."

Zach moved his hand faster, and he enjoyed the dirty things that Frankie was saying. Frankie's cheeks were red, and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. Zach liked how Frankie was enjoying what he was doing to him, and the little noises that he was making were encouraging.

Then he came with a soft Zach.

Zach brought his sticky fingers to his lips and gave it an experimental lick. He was surprised to find that he liked the salty taste, and he cleaned his fingers with his tongue as he held eye contact with Frankie.

"Thank you?"

Zach wasn't sure what he was supposed to say afterwards.

"You're welcome, baby,"

Frankie had been calling him his 'baby' for a month before this, but when Frankie said the word now, his eyes seemed darker than before. He wouldn't just say the word, but he would hold Zach by the hips. He would say the rest of his words afterwards softer and press kisses onto his neck. Zach didn't think that he could ever have a discussion about this. What was he supposed to say?

\--------------------------

"So, Zach, tell me about your passions," Frankie asked as they all had dinner together. Zach shrugged.

"I like to golf a little," he muttered. Victoria, who hated sports and dirt with a passion, snorted. Junior started to cry upstairs, and she left the two of them alone.

"Really? I've never really been golfing before. I'd love for you to teach me," Frankie's fingertips, just the tips, slipped down to run along the inside of Zach's thigh.

Zach felt his cheeks turning red, and he knew that he should push Frankie's hand away. Victoria could walk back in at any moment. Yet, he liked the feeling of Frankie touching him too much. Instead, he spread his legs wider.

"I'd like that too...I'd love to teach you how to golf, Frankie. I'm free from Friday to Sunday if you want to _come_ with me," Zach said the words slowly so Frankie would understand their meaning. Frankie's smile seemed innocent, but his hands gently touched Zach through his slacks before pulling away. Zach bit his lip.

"I'll get us a hotel, baby," Frankie whispered. Zach could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he reached down to readjust himself below the table.

Victoria came back, and, if she noticed his flustered appearance, didn't say anything.

"By all means, go golfing. The less time I spend with Zach, the less grey hairs I'll have in thirty years," she agreed.

Zach and Victoria had sex for the first time in months that night. Zach closed his eyes, as he remembered Frankie's musical voice and soft touch, and he imagined that it was Frankie below him instead. He fantasized that he was inside of him, and he came faster than usual. Victoria muttered that she hadn't cum, and Zach told her to use the money he earned for a gold dildo instead of gold jewelry. She cursed him out in hebrew.

Zach felt warm as he imagined a weekend alone with Frankie. He wondered if Frankie would call him 'baby' again and fuck him.

\-------------------

Zach, as always, was horrible at asking for what he wanted. In public, he was nervous to touch Frankie for too long in case anyone that knew saw. So, he overcompensated by being overly clingy in private. He pressed desperate kisses on Frankie's neck, cheek, and lips. Frankie kissed him back, but he always seemed forlorn after.

"You going to teach me how to golf or are we just going to stay inside all weekend?" Frankie teased as Zach wasted no time in making good use of their hotel room. They had been inside for hours with Zach sitting on Frankie's lap and pressing lazy kisses against his mouth. Frankie was bouncing his knee, impatiently, and the motion made Zach giggle. He liked how it made him feel younger when Frankie held him and bounced his knee.

"First, you take care of me...then maybe I'll teach you."

"Take care of? Zach Race- I do believe you have a daddy kink."

"Uh, no? That's _weird_ ," he lied.

"Oh, so you don't get hard when I praise you and tell you that you've been my good, little baby? And it doesn't make you hard when I hold you down so that you can't move and kiss you? Something tells me, _baby_ , that you're not being truthful," Frankie raised an eyebrow. Instead of responding, Zach hid his face in Frankie's neck. There was a lot of things that Zach didn't like to talk about: his wife, children, homosexual tendencies, affair, and his kinks were all at the top of the list.

Zach had brought weed with him so the thinking became easier. He took a deep hit, until he could forget his guilt and family and lies, and blew away the stress of the week. Frankie just watched him with sad eyes. Zach hated when he looked at him like that.

"Frankie, stop being mopey and pouty. Who knows when we'll get time again? Come and make me cum," Zach pleaded.

Frankie sighed but wrapped his arms around him.

"Damned if I _do_...damned if I _don't_. Zach, I always tried to live my life honestly. This isn't honest, and you know it. It makes me feel like your dirty mistress. Your ugly secret," Frankie cried.

Zach pushed the blunt into his fingertips and told him to have some. Frankie, tears staining his face, took a strong hit. He relaxed immediately, and Zach kissed away the pain.

Soon they were laying back and giggling. Frankie was rubbing Zach's nipple with his thumb, and Zach leaned into the touch.

"I wanna...wanna put my mouth on your cock, Frankie. Never done that before. But I think about it all the time when I'm alone. But I want your mouth on me too."

"We could 69?"

"What's that number mean?" Zach tilted his head in confusion. His sex education had been sloppy handjobs in the back of his car and his marriage to Victoria. Plus, the smoke made everything hazy and hard to think. Frankie pushed him onto the bed, and Zach loved when Frankie took control.

Frankie crawled on top of Zach so that his mouth was pressing kisses to his taut stomach. Zach gasped at the sensation as Frankie pushed his underwear down. Then Frankie's mouth was on him again, and Zach had trouble thinking. He look up at Frankie's clothed crotch above his head.

Zach unzipped Frankie, fumbling with the zipper, and he licked him through the material. He felt Frankie gasp around his cock, and the cold air made Zach jerk upward eagerly. He pulled Frankie down closer to him so that he lick the tip of his cock. Zach could taste the precum, and he liked the flavor. Zach leaned up and took the rest of Frankie into his mouth just as Frankie pulled off him and started to jerk off his saliva coated cock.

"I know that you're going to cum first, Zach. Wanna cum at the same time," Frankie explained as he slowed his movements. Zach tried to speed up. He loved the heavy feeling of Frankie in his mouth. Frankie had put his mouth around him again, and Zach's marijuana filled mind loved the feeling. When he came, Frankie swallowed. So Zach tried to do the same, but he almost choked.

"So nice," Zach's lips were red and so were his eyes. He moved so that he was pressed against Frankie's side. Frankie stroked his hair.

"Love you, baby," he whispered as Zach drifted off to sleep.

\---------------------

Zach came home one evening to find Frankie in his car passionately making out with another man. He had stared for a moment too long, blood draining out of his cheeks, and he wanted to cry. What had Zach expected? Frankie was a free man. Zach wasn't anything but a warm mouth to him.

"Why didn't you come over the other day, Zach?" Frankie asked the next time that Zach came over. Zach crossed his arms.

"I saw you were...pretty busy with someone else."

Frankie laughed but it didn't meet his eyes, " _Oh_ , like you're busy with your _wife_ and _kids_? I know you're not going to leave them for me. So why shouldn't I have fun too? I'm not going to wait around for you to get home from work, Zach."

"Frankie," he reached over to touch the other man, but his affection was rebuked. They sat there in heavy silence.

"I...Frankie, I can't be what you want."

"Yeah? Well neither can I, _baby_ ," Frankie spat.

"We could...we could still..."

"Yeah? What is it that we could do, Zach? Too afraid to say the words and make it real? Does it scare you that I'm a man...and you like that? You fucking love it. You have no problem letting him suck you off, do you? But you're scared because when I say ' _baby_ ,' you want to be the only one who I call that. Well guess what, Zach? There are others. And there will be others unless you agree to make this real. Because I'm done being your mistress."

"Frankie, please. Please don't do this, Frankie, please! I- I love y-"

" _GET THE FUCK OUT!_ Don't you dare say it! Don't," Frankie wiped his eyes, "Don't say 'I love you' if you don't mean it. Go home, Zach."

\---------------------

Zach divorced Victoria a month later, and he wasn't sure which of them was more relieved. She didn't mention Frankie, but he could see the accusation in her eyes when she had sorted through his laundry and found Frankie's cum-stained thong among his.

His mother had cried when he told her, but Zach didn't shed a tear. For the first time, he felt free. Zach had married too quickly, and he had been living a life that he had hated. He wasn't living but dying in that house. How could he subject his children to parents who hated each other?

"You're not going to cut off my dick for cheating on you?"

"How long was it?"

"A couple months."

"I've been sleeping with Derrick for a year. You never wondered why we never had sex?"

"I never really cared."

"There you go."

So he moved out to a smaller apartment, and it was for the better.

He and Frankie started to text again. They were both cautious at first as they remembered what had happened before. Zach was the first one to make a move when he invited Frankie over to his apartment.

"I got us a movie," Zach offered. As soon as Zach said the words, he felt himself shrink under the weight of their meaning. Frankie only smiled and patted the spot on the coach next to him. Zach, after a deep breathe, snuggled close to Frankie. All of the stress from the day fell away as he hid his face into the crook of Frankie's neck, and he felt safe here.

Frankie's hand went to his hair; his fingertips making meaningless patterns. The rhythmic motion soothed him, and Zach felt weightless. Here he was loved. Here he was safe.

Frankie's voice had gone from serious to sing-songy as he askied, "Good, _baby_?"

Zach wordlessly moved into Frankie's lap. Frankie pulled the blanket around them. Frankie's arms were wrapped around his waist, and he was looking at Zach as though he was precious. The look made his heart clench.

He felt warm and comfortable. Frankie had started to bounce his knee and the rocking motion made his eyelids feels heavy. He trusted Frankie not to laugh at him.

"That feel nice, baby? _Hmmm_? You like when I hold you on my lap?" Frankie purred, and his hands dropped lower to rub him through his pajama bottoms. Zach was erect. Frankie snuck his hands under Zach's pajamas and traced the outline of his hard cock through his underwear as he moaned and leaned into his caress. Zach felt younger than he was, in this position, and he liked the way that Frankie was taking control of everything.

"Your undies are sticky already," Frankie kissed his neck as he rubbed Zach with the heel of his hand, "And I haven't done anything besides hold you in my lap, baby. You need me to take care of you?"

"Y-yes," Zach closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. He was going to cum just from Frankie rubbing him gently and the humiliation alone. Zach wished that Frankie would just finish it already, but Frankie was taking his time. Frankie's other hand was under Zach's shirt and tracing circles around his nipple. Zach, sensitive in that area, keened under the gentle touches.

"You like that, baby? I know you love that I'm holding you on my lap. You like that I have the power over you to keep you here and touch you like I want. Feels nice. I know, baby, I know," Frankie whispered in his ear and Zach shivered. Frankie, who usually liked to leave scratch marks and bites, was just barely teasing him. It was too much: Frankie's cold finger against his nipple kept rhythmically tracing the nub, Frankie's mouth kissing his neck, and the hand rubbing his cock.

Zach came the moment that Frankie's hand wrapped around him, and he was so tame. Frankie was praising him and cuddling him, and Zach had never felt so sated.  Zach passed out on the couch with Frankie wrapped around him. He didn't mind if they did this forever.

"So, after your your first marriage, are you opposed to the idea?"

"If you're asking for my hand, Frankie, know the answer will always be yes," Zach yawned.

"I'll remember that," Frankie held him, and everything felt right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever prompted this fic likes it...because I do :) 
> 
> Leave kudos/comments if you liked!


End file.
